Polyelectrolyte complex (PEC) films made from oppositely charged polymer chains have applications as drug delivery vehicles, separation membranes, and biocompatible coatings. Conventional layer-by-layer (LbL) techniques for growing polyelectrolyte coatings are low-throughput, multistep processes that are impractically slow for building films on the order of micrometers.